parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 7.
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! *Count Duckula: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? *Tillie: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… *Count Duckula: I do not see. Explain yourself. *Tillie: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… *Count Duckula: I do not know. *Tillie: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! *Count Duckula: You? Who are you? *Tillie: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? *Count Duckula: Why? *Tillie: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. *Count Duckula: It is not. *Tillie: Well, it is to me. *Count Duckula: Why? *Tillie: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… *Count Duckula: Recite. *Tillie: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… *Count Duckula: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… *Tillie: Hihihi! *Count Duckula: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! *Tillie: Hihihihi! *Count Duckula: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. *Tillie: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… *Count Duckula: I know, I have improved it. *Tillie: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… *Count Duckula: You? Huh, who are you? *Tillie: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! *Count Duckula: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! *Tillie: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? *Count Duckula: Keep your temper! *Tillie: Is that all? *Count Duckula: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? *Tillie: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. *Count Duckula: Why? *Tillie: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… *Count Duckula: (Scary Voice) I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! *Tillie: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! *Squeeks: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… *Tillie: One side of what? *Squeeks: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. *Tillie: The other side of what? *Squeeks: (Scary Voice) The mushroom, of course!! *Tillie: Hmm. One side will make me grow… but which is which? Hmm. After all that’s happened, I- I wonder if I… I don’t care. I’m tired of being only three inches high -yi -yi -yi -yi -yi! *Lammy: Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent! *Tillie: Oh, but please! Please! *Lammy: Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent! *Tillie: But I’m not a serpent! *Lammy: So? Indeed? Then just what are you? *Tillie: I’m just a little girl! *Lammy: Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha! *Tillie: Well I am! I mean, I- I was… *Lammy: And, I suppose you don’t eat eggs, either? *Tillie: Yes, I do, but… *Lammy: I knew! *Tillie: But- but- but… *Lammy: I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! *Tillie: Oh, for goodness sake! Hmmm… and the other side will… *Lammy: A very idea! Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her! Aaaaaaahhh! Oh, Oh, oh, oh! *Tillie: Goodness… I wonder if I’ll ever get the knack of it. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof